


From BestFriend To What

by AllieIsReading



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bashing of Derek, Bashing of George, Bashing of Izzie, F/F, F/M, M/M, Meredith Grey/OC, Trigger warnings for some of Greys anatomy episodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieIsReading/pseuds/AllieIsReading
Summary: What if Meredith didn’t forgive Derek. What would change if she fell for someone else?
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey/OMC, OFC/OFC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Heart Broken Phone Calls And Tequila

*Season 2 episode 1*

Ring...Ring...Ri-

"Hello?"

A sleepy and slightly muffled voice says.

"Jamie, can we talk?" I ask in a sad broken tone.

"Meredith? What's wrong?"He sounds more alert and worried.

“He’s married Jamie, I didn't know he was married. How could I be so stupid?" I ask him and sniffle as a tear leaked from my eye. I quickly throw back my shot and let the burn take the pain away.

"Where are you Mer? You're not stupid, you're one of the smartest person I know. That son of a bitch will pay for messing with you. That I promise."

"I'm at Joes bar. Drinking tequila. Why won't the pain just go away Jamie? I know life's not easy but I never thought it would keep kicking me." The was a sharp inhale on the other end.

"Mer it's okay, everything is going to be alright. I know it hurts but it'll stop one day."

"Promise?" I ask him and wince. That was such a childish thing to ask. I’m too drunk.

"I promise. Now Mer, I need you to give the phone to the bartender for a second, okay?"

"Okay." I call Joe over and hand the phone to him. He throws his towel over his shoulder and puts the phone to his ear. "Hello... Yeah, I can do that... I'll make sure she gets home... Not a problem." He hands the phone back to me and I bring it back to my ear. "Jamie?" I slur out.

"He's going to call a cab for you. I want you to stay put and text me when you get home Mer."

"Okay..."

"It's going to be okay Mer. I'll see you soon." Overcome by loneliness I curl inwards a bit and softly reply.

"I miss you Jamie."

There was a pause and a heavy sigh.

"I miss you too, Mer. Stay safe and don't worry he'll get what's coming to him. I have to go, but don't forget to text me when you get home."

"I won't, bye Jamie."

"Bye, Mer." And then the phone goes silent. I feel so alone. Then Cristina sits in the seat next to me and asks for a water from Joe. "Wanna play who's life sucks more?" I ask her. "Lets not." She says in a dejected voice. "Why not? I'll win, I always win."

"You don't want to play with me." She says more forcefully. "Oh I do, I'll even go first. Derek is married." A choking sound leaves George as he snorts his bear and chokes in surprise. "George, beer is dripping out of your nostrils." He hurried away towards the men's room covering his nose. "Told you I'd win." I tell her sadly. "No, you didn't win." She says surprisingly. I scrunch my face a bit in confusion. "Did you not hear me. I said Derek is married as in pigheaded, adulterous, liar married. Nothing you say can top that. She takes a drink of her water and says, "I'm pregnant." I look to her in surprise as she looks to me with anger and sadness in her eyes. "I win." At that there is the sound of class hitting the floor and shattering as someone calls out, "Joe, you okay?" Joe falls to the floor unconscious. "Okay maybe Joe wins." She says as we both get up and rush to him. We both start checking his vitals and fining that he has a rapid pulse and a contusion on his head. "You're sleeping with someone?" She snorts and says, "Oh like that's such a surprise even George is getting some."

"Correction, George got some syphilis." He depressingly stated.

"How could I not know you were sleeping with someone." She didn't get a chance to respond when Joe interrupted and stated he can sure as hell walk across the street to the hospital himself.

I don't get a chance to question her on her pregnancy until we are in the lobby. "Okay, details. You're pregnant? What are you going to do?" She sighs and turns to look at me. "You know what happened to pregnant interns. I'm not switching to the vagina squad or spending the rest of my life popping zits, I'm too talented. Surgery is my life." Which reminds me of the other elephant in the room. "Speaking of which, who are you sleeping with?" She looks away and mumbled, "Just some guy." A bit hurt by that I ask, "That's all I get?" After everything you can't expect me to just leave it at that." Backing away she states, "Watch me." And turns around walking to the nurses station by Izzie and George. Leaning against the half wall I dread the questions from Izzie. I'm such a hypocrite, I'll have to apologize to Cristina for being so nosey when I sober up. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a date with McDreamy?" George snorts and says, "More like McMarried." Izzies mouth falls open. "McWhat?" Not wanting time get into this again. I try to change the subject. "I came to check on Joe."

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" George asks in concern.

"Think he's going to need an operation?" Cristina asks concerned and eager. All about the surgeries with her. Though she probably wants something else to think about in her situation. Can't blame her. In comes McAdulterous. "Operation, yes. Okay? Hard to tell. He has subarachnoid bleeding, his basilar artery is blown up like a balloon, and an aneurysm the size of a golf ball. No way to clip something like that."

"Not without magic fingers." Cristina states. "Or a standstill operation." Getting surprised exclamation from everyone. "I'd like to try. But first I need some additional patient history, overnight labs and a Cerebral Angio." He says and holds the charts out to me. Looking up at him in disbelief I snidely reply, "I'm drunk." And push away from the wall I had been leaning on. Turning I walk away and get into the elevator. Leaning my back against the wall I wait to get to the first floor. Looking up I clench my fists and feel the bite of my nails on my palm. The numbness from the alcohol was wearing off. I blink my eyes fast and try to keep the tears at bay. The elevator dings and I rub my eyes and walk out as the doors open." Speeding up when I hear Derek yell my name. "Go away." I say angrily. "Just wait. We should discuss this." Absolutely not.

"Here's a thought, no. Quit following me."

"At least let me explain!" He says and grabs my arm. I shake him off. Turning as I walk through the open doors I say. "Explain? You know when you should have explained? The night we met at the bar. Before any of the rest of it. That would have been the perfect time to explain!" Turning back to walk out into the rain. "Look I know how you feel." Spinning around I say sarcastically, "Oh do you? Somehow I doubt that." Tears begin to blur my vision as my voice grows a little hoarse. "If you did. You would shut up and turn around and go inside. Because you would realize that I am this close to getting in my car and running you down in the parking lot!" I shout the last part at him and turn around again trying to get to my car. George gets next to me and is holding an umbrella over us. "Meredith..."

"I'm fine!" I tell him. "Meredith, give me your keys. Let's go home." He says and wraps him arm around me. Trying to offer some comfort. I selfishly wish it was someone else's arm... Then I'm filled with guilt at that thought. I pass the keys to him and walk around my car to the passenger side. Getting in I buckle my seatbelt and then I immediately look out the window to avoid a conversation with George. Ten minutes into the drive I pull out my phone. And send a text to Jamie.

Jamie

I'm on my way home. A lot has happened since we talked a few hours ago...

I wish you were here.

A friend was trying to comfort me a few minutes ago after an argument with Derek. But I can't help but selfishly wish it was you. Pressing send I close my eyes. The rest of the drive seems to just pass by in minutes. Pulling up the driveway to my house. I get out and walk to the door before George can turn the car off. He yells my name as I grab the spare key from under the mat. I unlock the door and am quick to jog up the stairs and to my room. Locking my bedroom door behind me, I drop my things on the floor. I need a shower. I walk to my bathroom and look in the mirror. Hating how sad I look. I slam the door and strip my clothes off. I turn the water on and get into the shower letting the hot water run down my body. Tears eventually start pouring from my eyes and begin to sob.

Hating that I had let another man in my life hurt me. Hating that I started to fall for him. Hating myself for thinking that someone would actually fall in love with me. The dreams I had, of marrying and starting a family wilted away. I thought I had found the person I would spend the rest of my life with. But no. That's not something that will ever happen to me. How could it when most of the men in my life have left me. This isn't a fairy tale. There isn't a Prince Charming that will sweep me off my feet. Welcome to reality Meredith.

"Mer, What would I do without you?" Jamie asked grinning happily as I quizzed him. Smiling at him I say, "You would be completely and utterly miserable without me in your life." Grabbing my hand he says, "I don't doubt it." Completely serious he tells me. "I don't think I would have made it this far without you. I never would have tried to make something of my life if you hadn't knocked me on my ass and made me try. I was just a poor kid on the wrong side of the tracks. On a path that probably would have led to jail. You saved me from that. I'll never forget it." Leaning forward I hug him. My best friend James North has saved me too. He's shown me that there is someone who cares.

Shaking myself from my memory I quickly wash my body and hair. Suddenly feeling drained from everything that had happened, I turn the water off. Getting out of the shower and grabbing my towel I wrap it around myself and walk to my closet. Grabbing the grey long sleeved shirt that I had stolen from Jamie a couple of years ago, I slip it over my head. It swallowed my small frame and I pulled on my underwear and boxer shorts... that I had also stolen from Jamie. Laying on my bed I wrap my arms around my pillow. Sighing I close my eyes and think try not to think about tomorrow.

On the other side of the country.

James POV

"Can I get you anything Sir?" Looking up from one of my patients files I flash a smile at the flight attendant. "Just a water would be great. Thank you." She hands me a water and leaves. Looking out the window I sigh. If only I didn't live so far away from her. Then I would have been able to go get her and comfort her. One thing is for sure, Derek Shepherd better watch out because after I saw Mer, I was coming for him. Sipping on my water I adjusted my body and tried to stretch my long legs. Well at least I already have a lawyer. I'm going to need one, when my fist meets Dereks face. No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it. Especially when they break her heart.

(A/N) I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of my new story! I was going to put my A/N at the beginning but changed my mind so this will be where the warnings are... Bashing of Izzie, George, and Derek will be in this. Not for the whole story but for some of it. I also plan to take this story all the way through the series so we are in for a long one. Make sure to leave a review and tell me what you think! I accept and want criticism!


	2. My Person

Season 2 Episode 2

“Someone’s popular today.” Dr.Bailey says after giving everyone else their assignments. “What?” I ask her confused. “You’ve been requested.” All I could think was please don’t be Derek. It was worse, much worse.

“Dr. Addison Shepherd requested you as her intern.” I knew I should have stayed in bed this morning.

I let out a sigh. And Dr. Bailey rose an eyebrow. But I say nothing and just take the charts from her. I can be the bigger person. This is my life and my career, I’m not putting it on the line. Walking down the hall I hear Addison asking Burke if Bailey has gotten the intern she requested. “Yes, she did.” I state as I came up to them. Watching as Derek sighed and walked away as if his life was ending. “Follow me, Dr.Grey.” She says and walks down the hall practically beaming. I should have stayed in bed. I wonder if it’s too late to work with James instead... No I wouldn’t be happy in that field. Following behind her I look over the charts to catch myself up on the patient. Hm. James would like this one. It’s right up his alley. Reaching the patients room I listen as Dr. Addison Shepherd talks to the woman. “Dr. Grey, define T.T.T.S.”

“Twin-Twin Transfusion Syndrome. Conjoined Fetal Twins.” I respond. “Connected by?” Oh no. What is it they are connected by. I quizzed James on this, I should know it. “Blood vessels in the placenta.” I say quickly as I remember it. “Meaning?” I think about it for a second and before I can give her the answer she says it. “One twin gets too much blood, the other gets too little. Endangering both. You should know that Grey.” I did know that I just haven’t been on a pediatric case in months and had to think about it for a second. Dr. Addison Shepherd answers a question the patient had and tells her if she has any questions to ask me. “Dr. Grey here, is one of the most popular Interns in the hospital.” We walk out the door. “I could have answered the question if you had given me more time.”

“Oh relax Grey, I’m hard on everyone. Not just the woman my husband is sleeping with. Order an ultrasound.” Leaving right after telling me that. Sighing I go about doing as I’m told. While I’m waiting I end up looking through the window at all the newborn babies. They are so lucky. No ones been able to hurt them yet. So incredibly lucky... George comes up and starts rambling about secrets and how Webber wants to know what’s going on in his hospital. Eventually I ask, “So what are you doing here?”

He stumbled over his words. “Come on O’Malley out with it.”

“Okay, can you think of any reason at all that Cristina would be kissing Burke.” I can only stare at him for a few seconds before walking away quickly to look for Cristina. Surprisingly it didn’t take all that long and I manage to corner her in an elevator. “You were with Burke? How is that any different then what I was doing with Shepherd?”

“You and Derek were in a relationship.”

“And you and Burke?”

“We are Switzerland. I wish you all would understand that there are things that I like to keep to myself.”

“Then why even bother to tell me at all?” I ask her before walking away. Getting to my patients room I sit down and put the gel on her belly before I start moving the wand around on her belly and looking at the screen. Having to listen to her talk about how she had lunch with the woman who got her husband to throw away 15 years of marriage just made me feel sick inside. I hate this. Watching the screen I see something on the screen that makes me get up and tell her I was going to get Dr.Shepherd. Along the way I pick up her labs and read the results cursing in my head at the results. Oh great there are both the shepherds in one place. “Dr.Shepheard.” I say.

“Yes?” Both of them reply and turn to me. I ignore Derek. “Labs confirm some abnormalities in the ultrasound. I think you should come and see for yourself.”

“Okay, lets go.” She says to me. Derek again calls my name. I turn to him as I walk through the doorway. “Stop.” I demand before following his wife... His wife, I never thought I would think that.

Walking to the ultrasound I replay my finding and point it out to her. “See? Bilateral Pleural Effusion, with evidence of Sub-Q Edema.”

“In English please.” Ms. Phillips asks. Addison sighs, “we’ve detected what looks like beginning heart failure in the twins. Don’t be alarmed.” She says calmly. “Are my babies going to be okay?”

“I’m going to take you into surgery now. Book the O.R...Move!” She says harshly to me. I go and write on the board the time and which O.R we will be in.

Getting into the OR I watch her perform surgery on the pregnant patient I had been listening to all day. “You good, Grey?” She asks while making the cut. With my eyes still on the procedure I reply, “Yeah, I’m good.” I wonder what James will say when he realizes I just watched his hero perform surgery on twin fetuses. It’s a wonderful thing to watch. The skills and talent she uses to save the life of two unborn babies.

“Alright, lets close up we are done here.” She says and proceeds to stitch the wound closed. And she’s taken off of anesthesia. It’s amazing I think as I push the gurney back towards the room the patient had been in before. Staying with the patient as she wakes up is probably the worst part of this but, it’s the life of an intern. When she regained consciousness I page Shepherd. She comes in and does another ultrasound and reassures the patient that her babies are fine and that she’d only have a small scar. “Dr.Grey will be by to check on you a little bit later.” She says with a smile that soon falls. “Actually I’d prefer she be taken off the case.” I show no sign of this affecting me but on the inside I deflate a bit. “Why, is there a problem?” She asks and turns to me a bit. “No, she just reminds me of someone I don’t like very much. Someone my husband likes a lot. I’m sure you understand.” She says and looks to Shepherd. Shepherd tilts her head and responds, “No, no I don’t understand.”

“Well, she’s sleeping with your husband, right? She says matter of factly while I avert my eyes. “Ms.Phillips, I lack Dr.Grey's class and patience.So let me set the record straight. My husband didn’t cheat on me. I cheated on him. The wronged woman here is Dr.Grey. So I think you owe her one hell of an apology.“ she says and walks out. Leaving the patient to look at anything but me. Leaving the room I run some labs and then return to look her over one more time before I leave to confront Derek at his trailer. He tells me about how he discovered his wife cheating on him with his best friend. “What was I to you? Was I just the woman you screwed to get over your ex?”

“You were like coming up for fresh air. Like I was drowning and you saved me.” He says, as if thinking it justified his deception. That’s it? That’s all I was to him. What should I have expected? It was only a few months. I thought of him as the one that I would spend the rest of my life with. How could I have been so wrong? Could I forgive him for lying to me about everything? Could I forgive him and give him another chance? No, I don’t think I can. “It’s not enough.” I tell him and get back into my car to drive away.

Of course I end up a Joes bar. Needing a few drinks to get me though the pain of deceit. Seeing Cristina I go over and sit next to her. Ordering myself a shot. “They wouldn’t let me book an appointment without putting down an emergency contact. Someone to come get me when it’s all over. I put your name down. That’s why I told you I’m pregnant. Because you’re my person. Warmth shoots through my chest and I wrap an arm around her and lay my head on her shoulder. “This is hugging.” Smiling I say, “Shut up, I’m your person.” After another drink I get up and tell Cristina to come over if she needs me. Leaving the bar to go home to my lonely house.

Reaching my house, I see that the light is on. Frowning I get out of the car. George and Izzie are still at the hospital. Maybe one of the left sooner than I thought. Pulling my key out I walk to the front door and unlock it. “Hello? Izzie?George?” I called out. Waiting for a response while I set my stuff down at the entry and pushed my shoes off. Hearing a familiar laugh I look up to the doorway of my kitchen. There, leaning against the doorframe was James. Dropping my keys to the floor,I look at him in shock. “James.” I say in shock. He smiles, “Hi, Mer. I told you I’d see you soon.” He says and opens his arms. I run at him, the force of my body hitting his sends us crashing to the floor. Laughingly he says, “I can see you missed me a lot.”

“I can’t believe you’re here. What about your patients?”

“Hey now, we’ll talk about that later. I’m here for you Mer.” He says and stands up pulling me up with him. Still holding one of my hands he pushes my chin up so that I was looking up into his eyes. “How are you doing with everything?” Everything. So much has happened in the last year that I feel it all weighing me down along with the question. My mother getting Alzheimer’s, Derek having a secret wife, James being in another country, being back in my childhood home. I can feel my face crumble and the tears flowing as the first sob pushes through. Leaning forward I let my head rest on his chest and he wraps his arms around me. “It’s going to be alright, Mer. I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere.” After a few minutes I sigh and tell myself to stop crying. Pulling away to rub my eyes. “Want to get drunk and talk about how big of an ass Shepherd is?” He asks me and gives me a small grin. Giving him a small smile and nod in return.

(A/N) So here is my James. I realize that it may have been a bit confusing when I had Meredith calling him Jamie. I think someone though he was a girl... sorry for not being clear. Meredith/James is end game that’s not to say there won’t be some bumps in the road. Hope y’all enjoy and make sure to leave a comment to let me know what you think.

*Description of James: he’s about 6’1, has dark brown hair, Green eyes, light skinned though a bit darker toned than Meredith. Hope that helps. But feel free to imagine him however you want to ;)


End file.
